Telle est ma prière
by Layla Guilden
Summary: Six mois après la mort de son colocataire et ami, John Watson est toujours en proie au chagrin. Il n'a plus qu'une seule chose à laquelle se raccrocher : l'espoir que le miracle qu'il demande finisse par se réaliser. Post-Reichenbach songfic.
1. Telle est ma prière

Bonjour! Honte sur moi, je ne travaille pas sur The Cheshire Case O_O Je vous rassure, ça ne durera pas, ce petit loulou-ci est juste un one shot! J'étais d'humeur maussade hier soir, et j'ai écrit cette fanfiction post-Reichenbach dans un état d'esprit très… mélancolique? (je m'écoutais en fond sonore _Tindfjöll _de Zazie… pour ceux qui connaissent, vous voyez l'ambiance…)

Bon, sinon, c'est ma première songfic, j'espère que l'idée vous plaira! Je trouvais que les paroles de _Telle est ma prière_, du groupe Kyo (_***paroles***_) étaient pas mal pour cette ambiance, même si je n'avais pas dans l'idée de faire une songfic au début *Layla qui improvise au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrit et qui s'étonne de devoir réécrire certains passages*

Bref, je rappelle que je ne détiens pas la série _Sherlock_. Et je déconseille cette fic à ceux qui n'ont pas vu la fin de la deuxième saison de la série et à ceux qui sont déjà déprimés (elle n'est pas marrante, cette fic, non, non).

(Merci tout particulier à ma carte de Londres pour l'exactitude des trajets en métro *souci du détail oblige*)

* * *

_***Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher***_

"Allô?"

"John? C'est Mrs Hudson à l'appareil."

"Oh, euh… Bonjour, que…? Pourquoi est-ce que…?"

"John, j'ai besoin d'un service."

"Oui?"

"Mycroft rôde autour de l'appartement depuis quelques temps… Il cherche des réponses, John, et il pense qu'il va les trouver ici."

"_Grand bien lui fasse s'il trouve des réponses."_

"Je vois. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans?"

"John… Personne n'a touché aux affaires de Sher- à _ses_ affaires. Tout est resté en l'état depuis six mois, et même toi tu n'es pas venu rechercher le peu de bricoles qu'il te restait ici. Mais cela fait déjà _six mois_, John. Je ne saurais pas vider tout ça, trier ce qui est à jeter, à garder, à donner… Je ne pourrais pas."

"C'est à Mycroft de faire ça, Mrs Hudson. Tout lui revient de droit, par les liens du sang."

"_Et moi qui l'aimais plus que quiconque, il ne me reste rien."_

"John… Je ne veux pas que Mycroft entre ici, après ce qu'il a fait."

"Alors faites venir une entreprise, Mrs Hudson. Moi, je ne peux pas."

"John… S'il a laissé un message pour toi là-haut, je ne veux pas qu'il soit découvert par des étrangers."

"…"

"John?"

"Je viendrai. Je ne sais pas quand, mais je viendrai."

"_Quand je serai prêt. Dans dix ans s'il le faut."_

"Merci, John. Prends soin de toi."

"Vous aussi, Mrs Hudson. Vous aussi."

oOoOoOo

Chaque semaine, ma psychanalyste commence notre séance avec la même question : "Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui?". Je suis censé lui répondre, semaine après semaine, que je vais de mieux en mieux, et c'est ce que je fais. Pourtant, il ne faut pas être un _Holmes_ pour deviner qu'une personne qui voit un psychanalyste ne va, par définition, _pas_ bien.

La séance d'aujourd'hui est semblable à toutes les autres. Je lui raconte que je dors mieux et que les cauchemars s'éloignent, alors que mes nuits sont de plus en plus courtes. Je lui raconte que j'ai rencontré cette fille, dans la clinique où je travaille à mi-temps, qu'elle a flirté avec moi et que j'ai trouvé ça agréable, même si c'est un mensonge. Je lui raconte comment se passe l'écriture de mon livre, où je mets en scène les aventures du seul et unique détective consultant au monde, même si je ne l'écris que très lentement. Je lui raconte que je n'ai presque plus mal quand je prononce _son_ nom, et c'est le plus gros de tous mes mensonges.

Je sais qu'elle voit à travers la plupart de ces mensonges que je lui raconte. Mais ce qui importe, c'est qu'elle me croie quand je lui dis que je n'ai pas aimé _Sherlock_ (revoilà la douleur, à nouveau…) comme elle pense que je l'ai aimé. Même si je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme, je m'étais juré de ne jamais dévoiler mes sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. Même après sa mort, j'ai tenu la promesse que je m'étais faite. Personne ne sait.

Mycroft aura deviné, sans doute. Ce n'est pas un Holmes pour rien.

La séance se termine, et je souris, d'un sourire qui n'atteint pas mes yeux, à cette femme manucurée et permanentée qui sent l'ordre et la vie bien rangée. Pas une pensée qui sorte de sa case, pas un cheveu hors du chignon, pas un conflit irrésolu. Cette femme n'a jamais été brisée par la vie. Comment pourrait-elle comprendre la douleur d'un homme détruit au-delà de toute réparation, d'un homme tombé en ruines pour devenir un terrain vague où erre le souvenir d'un nom chéri qui l'a abandonné?

Je marche dans les rues de Londres, et j'ai l'impression de n'être plus qu'un spectre dans une ville vide et muette. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais croiser personne, ni physiquement, ni du regard. Je garde les yeux fixés sur les pavés sales qui défilent sous mes pas, et chacun d'entre eux me semble souillé de quelques éclaboussures de _son_ sang. Je regarde mes pieds, et il me semble que c'est la ville qui est un fantôme, alors que je suis celui qui la hante. Je ne vois pas les gens qui m'entourent. _"Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé."_

Depuis six mois, je dors dans une chambre d'une seule pièce au septième étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur. La salle de bain est commune à l'étage, et le lit est dur, mais je ne voulais, et ne veux toujours pas, retourner à Baker Street. Les murs de cet appartement sont tellement imbibés par les souvenirs que j'aurais peur qu'ils se mettent à me parler. Et puis, _son_ odeur doit encore être partout, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter. Sentir _son_ odeur devenir froide puis disparaitre pour ne plus être qu'un souvenir, voilà le genre de choses qui m'achèveraient pour de bon.

Pourtant, j'ai toujours envie de repartir vers Marylebone et de rentrer, de faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être alors découvrirais-je que ces six derniers mois n'ont été qu'un très long et très désagréable cauchemar, et qu'_il_ est en fait bien vivant, chez nous, à m'attendre?

Lorsque je ne regarde pas mes pieds, dans la rue, je guette les hommes à la silhouette élancée et aux hautes pommettes. Je me dis qu'_il_ pourrait être là, déguisé, parmi eux, et que je n'en saurais rien. Je ne suis pas aussi doué que _lui_ en ce qui concerne l'observation. Je vois les choses, mais je ne les regarde pas, je ne les regarde plus. Je ne regarde plus rien, à part les pavés de la ville morte dans laquelle je marche sans but.

_***Dans mes souvenirs, tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre***_

Dans les rares moments où je peux penser à _lui_ sans pleurer, je me rappelle surtout de son rire, de son côté hautain et sûr de lui, de sa façon de me prendre de haut, de me traiter d'idiot… J'avais l'impression qu'il était tout puissant, capable de toutes les déductions, digne de tous les mystères, inébranlable et imperméable au qu'_en dira-t-on_… Mais j'avais tort. Il avait suffit d'un homme pour faire tomber en poussière le château de sable de notre vie. Il avait suffit d'un seul énorme mensonge au milieu de dizaines de petites vérités.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de retourner dîner là où nous avions dîné ensemble pour la première fois. S'en souvenait-il, lui, de cette soirée? Faisait-elle partie des informations importantes dont il remplissait son palais mental? Je suppose que non. Il ne devait se souvenir que des personnes qu'il avait observées dans la rue, ce jour-là. Moi, après tout, je n'ai jamais été un mystère pour lui. Il m'a connu par cœur à la seconde où il a posé les yeux sur moi.

J'entre dans le restaurant, et la table devant la fenêtre est libre. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je m'y installe. Des bribes de souvenir me reviennent en mémoire, et je souris presque en repensant à la bougie que le serveur était venu poser entre nous deux, et à notre conversation bizarre, qui pouvait se résumer à "Ce n'est pas un rencard", et "Je suis marié à mon travail." Je ne me souviens plus de l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il m'avait dit ça.

_***Ce qui me désole est que je désespère  
**__**Que ton image s'envole mais y a rien à faire***_

De plus en plus de petits détails m'échappent. Certains jours, je n'arrive plus à me souvenir du son de sa voix, et je réécoute un message qu'il m'avait laissé sur ma boite vocale et que j'ai conservé. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, à peine une phrase, "John, tu as un portable pour que je puisse te joindre, alors garde-le sous les yeux, bon sang!" Une seule phrase, qui me permet de ne pas oublier le son de sa voix.

Certains jours, j'oublie que je vis tout seul dans ma petite chambre vide et impersonnelle, et je fais du thé pour deux. Je me retrouve avec une tasse de thé noir pour moi, et une tasse trop sucrée pour _lui_. Mais il n'est pas là, et je laisse la tasse sur la table jusqu'à ce que le thé devienne froid et que je n'aie plus de larmes. Ces jours-là, je ne sors pas de chez moi. Si je dois travailler, je téléphone pour dire que je suis malade, mais je ne quitte pas du regard cette tasse devenue froide, comme _son_ corps, sous mes yeux.

Le serveur vient prendre ma commande, et je prends la première chose que je vois dans le menu. Tout a le même gout, pour moi, de toute façon. Tout est devenu insipide. Tous les aliments que j'avale ont pris un gout de terre, un gout de cimetière et de passé, comme si ma vie était morte avec _lui_, et que je n'étais plus qu'un corps mort qui prétendait être vivant.

_***Tu es ce pour quoi j'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant  
**__**Mais voilà que tu n'es plus, plus rien n'est important***_

Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, mon existence était devenue stagnante, elle était entrée en décomposition, et je ne faisais rien pour arrêter le processus. J'étais revenu d'Afghanistan avec le sentiment d'être devenu étranger à mon propre pays, de ne plus être à ma place nulle part, puis… un regard. Il avait suffit d'un seul regard pour que tous les morceaux de ma vie en lambeaux se renouent les uns aux autres pour me rendre une nouvelle vie – rapiécée, certes, mais _entière_.

"_Il t'a suffit d'un regard, Sherlock, pour détecter mes blessures et comprendre comment elles devaient être soignées. Ce n'est pas d'une psychanalyste dont j'ai besoin. C'est de toi."_

_***Si seulement j'avais su que tu me manquerais autant  
**__**Je t'en aurais voulu de t'aimer tant***_

Je ne sais plus comment je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je sais que je suis sorti avec des dizaines de filles avant de me rendre compte que j'étais prêt à toutes les laisser en plan s'_il _avait besoin de moi. Au début, je pensais que c'était mon gout pour l'action qui me faisait revenir vers lui, mais il suffisait qu'il me demande de venir pour que j'accoure, sans demander pourquoi il avait besoin de moi. S'il m'appelait pour me dire qu'il manquait du lait dans le frigo, je lui faisais un sourire, et j'allais chercher du lait. Et si ma petite amie du moment m'envoyait un sms dans la soirée pour me demander si on pouvait se voir alors que j'étais devant la télévision avec _lui_, je lui répondais que j'avais du travail, et je ne me sentais même pas coupable de lui mentir.

Irène Adler avait sans doute contribué à me faire réaliser mon attraction pour _lui_. Quand je compris que ma colère envers elle était due à la jalousie, je cessai du jour au lendemain de sortir avec d'autres personnes, et je me mis à réfléchir beaucoup plus au fait que je puisse avoir des _sentiments_ pour un autre homme. Je réalisai assez vite que je n'étais pas amoureux de _lui_ parce qu'il était un homme, mais parce qu'il était _lui_, tout simplement.

Les pâtes, dans mon assiette, sont devenues froides. Je soupire et mange quelques bouchées avant de payer ma note et de quitter le restaurant. Les souvenirs n'aiment pas qu'on les remue, et je ne supporte pas cette douleur qui palpite dans ma poitrine à chaque fois que je pense à _lui_. J'ai éradiqué son prénom de la surface de mon cœur, mais il reste gravé, en lettres de sang, sur les murs de mes entrailles. J'ai effacé son visage de mon cerveau, mais la couleur de ses yeux refuse de s'effacer de ma rétine, y laissant une empreinte indélébile.

_***Apprends-moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal  
**__**Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenu mon étoile***_

Si les gens que l'on a connus veillent sur nous depuis l'Au-delà, j'espère qu'il veille sur moi. J'espère qu'il me voit et qu'il sait, maintenant, combien je l'ai aimé. J'espère qu'il voit à quel point il me manque, et qu'il sait que je n'ai pas cessé une seconde de croire en lui. Je jette un œil vers le ciel, et je me prends à espérer que l'une des étoiles que je ne peux pas voir à cause de la pollution ambiante ne brille que pour moi, et que cette étoile porte _son_ nom.

_***Mon ange, ma lumière, mon intime repère  
**__**Mon ange, ma lumière, qui chaque jour m'éclaire***_

Je soupire et je me dirige à pas lents vers la station de métro, au bout de Northumberland Avenue. Je vais aller au cimetière, aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il est pour aujourd'hui, ce miracle que j'attends.

_***Telle est ma prière***_

Je déteste les trajets en métro. Il y a trop de monde, trop d'assassins et d'agresseurs potentiels, trop de gens qui ont tous la même valise et le même costume trois pièces pour aller au même endroit, trop d'hommes aux hautes pommettes et aux yeux gris. Parfois, je crois un des clochards de _son_ ancien réseau, et nous échangeons un signe de tête un peu triste. Si j'ai un peu d'argent sur moi, je le partage, même si je n'ai pas grand-chose, puis c'est terminé. Ce petit morceau de _lui_ disparait, comme le reste, dans la marée humaine qui m'avale.

Je monte dans la rame qui part vers West Brompton, et je laisse le bruit ambiant devenir un bourdonnement auquel je ne prête plus attention. Je laisse à nouveau mes souvenirs remonter à la surface, même si chaque image me pousse un peu plus vers le gouffre que je vois se former à mes pieds depuis six mois. Je repense à Baskerville, et à ces gens qui avaient cru que nous étions ensemble. J'aurais voulu ne pas devoir leur donner tort, et me contenter de glisser avec désinvolture que non, _le mien_ ne ronflait pas. J'aurais aimé le rassurer après sa rencontre avec l'énorme molosse qui terrorisait la région, et lui dire qu'il ne lui servait à rien d'avoir peur tant que j'étais là.

Mais Baskerville est loin d'ici, et je laisse les images retourner aux tiroirs de ma mémoire pendant que la rame continue son voyage vers le cimetière où _son_ corps repose. L'air frais me redonne un peu de vigueur après le long trajet que je viens de faire sous terre, et je marche, lentement, vers les grilles du cimetière. Je déambule entre les pierres tombales que je commence à connaitre par cœur, et je me dirige sans hésitation vers _sa_ sépulture.

Je caresse d'abord la pierre du regard avant de la caresser de la main, comme si je caressais _sa_ joue, ou _ses_ cheveux. Je ne pleure jamais lorsque je suis ici. La pierre tombale ne me rappelle aucun souvenir de lui, et je ne lui accorde pas de larmes. Je les réserve à la tasse de thé qui refroidit sur la table, et aux rares notes de violon que j'entends parfois résonner en ville.

_***Tu n'avais pas de royaume à tes pieds mais  
**__**Je verserais pour toi plus de larmes qu'un peuple entier  
**__**Mais ça ne suffira pas à me faire oublier que tu n'es plus***_

Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression que tout me fait encore plus mal qu'à l'ordinaire. Je finis par tomber à genoux sur la terre humide, et j'essaye d'alléger mon cœur en _lui_ parlant. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit plus là. S'il veille sur moi, de là-haut, il m'entend.

"Bonjour, Sherlock, je… Désolé, j'ai encore mal rien qu'à dire ton nom. Je n'ai pas apporté de fleurs, cette fois, mais je vois que Mrs Hudson ne manques pas d'en amener toujours plus, donc j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop…"

_***Apprends-moi à croire qu'on oublie d'avoir mal  
**__**Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenu mon étoile***_

"Je suis allé manger sur Northumberland Avenue, aujourd'hui. Ça m'a fait penser à toi. Mrs Hudson a appelé, elle voudrait que je l'aide à vider Baker Street, mais… Je ne peux pas. Si je n'y retourne pas, c'est comme si ce n'était pas réel, tu comprends, c'est comme si tu pouvais encore y être, à m'attendre… Tant que je n'y mets pas les pieds, tu ne disparais pas vraiment, tu comprends…"

Je lève les yeux au ciel, animé par l'espoir naïf de voir son visage apparaitre dans les nuages pour me dire que tout va bien se passer et qu'il va veiller sur moi jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne aussi.

"Tu dois bien casser les pieds à Dieu et à ses anges, là-haut. Si tu t'ennuies, tu as sûrement déjà essayé de disséquer quelqu'un ou de régler les problèmes de tout le monde. Si tu pouvais demander au grand patron quand ce sera mon tour… Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai encore longtemps, sans toi."

_***Mon ange, ma lumière, mon intime repère  
**__**Mon ange, ma lumière, qui chaque jour m'éclaire***_

"Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir le faire, ce miracle de plus, pour moi? Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir revenir du monde des morts? La vie est tellement moins ennuyeuse…"

_***Telle est ma prière***_

Comme à l'ordinaire, seul le silence me répond, et l'envie de pleurer, cette fois, me déchire le ventre. Je me mets à hurler dans le silence du soir qui approche pour que mes larmes restent dans ma gorge et ne s'échappent pas.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi?"

Le silence n'a pas de réponse à cela non plus, et la colère prend le dessus sur la tristesse. Je roue la pierre tombale de coups jusqu'à ce que mes jointures se mettent à saigner, et la douleur physique engourdit, pour un temps, la douleur psychologique.

_***Le temps me vole ce que j'ai de plus cher  
**__**Dans mes souvenirs, tu rigoles et tu fais tourner la terre  
**__**Ce qui me désole est que je désespère  
**__**Que ton image s'envole mais y a rien à faire***_

Je reprends mon souffle, et je me calme, peu à peu, le front appuyé contre la pierre glaciale. Je la prends dans mes bras un instant et laisse couler une larme unique sur les lettres d'or de _son_ nom. Je me relève, les genoux pleins de terre et les mains couvertes de sang, et je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers le ciel.

_***Apprends-moi à croire que t'es devenu mon étoile***_

Mon miracle n'est visiblement pas pour aujourd'hui. Mais je peux considérer comme une amélioration d'avoir réussi à me mettre en colère. Peut-être que j'arriverai à lui dire, alors, aujourd'hui…

_***Mon ange, ma lumière, mon intime repère  
**__**Mon ange, ma lumière, qui chaque jour m'éclaire***_

"Sherlock… Je suis en colère après toi. Vraiment en colère. Et je suis… incroyablement malheureux. Je n'avais personne d'autre, je…"

Je laisse échapper quelques syllabes chevrotantes avant de reprendre le contrôle de ma voix.

"Je n'avais personne d'autre que toi, et je n'ai plus personne. Et il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, quelque chose que tu n'as peut-être jamais deviné…"

_***Mon ange, ma lumière, mon intime repère  
**__**Mon ange, ma lumière, qui chaque jour m'éclaire***_

"Je n'aime que toi, et je n'aimerai jamais plus que toi."

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. S'il est là, autour, quelque part, il a tout entendu, et il a compris. S'il veille sur moi, maintenant il sait pourquoi je suis le seul à ne pas avoir tourné la page, à ne pas avoir continué à avancer. Je me suis arrêté sur la route que nous parcourions ensemble, et je ne quitterai pas ce carrefour où il a pris un autre chemin. Je resterai à l'endroit exact où il m'a quitté, pour qu'il puisse toujours me retrouver s'il décidait de revenir.

"Je serai là, Sherlock, le jour où tu auras décidé d'arrêter de bouder et de m'accorder ce miracle, et nous reprendrons la route ensemble là où nous l'avons laissée."

Je caresse une dernière fois la tombe du regard avant de lui tourner le dos et de reprendre ma marche solitaire dans un monde où tu n'es plus.

Fais-moi un miracle, Sherlock.

_***Telle est ma prière***_

* * *

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu même si c'était triste :)

Review?

- Layla


	2. Pink Water

Voilà la suite réclamée... :)

Réponse aux reviews 'anonymes' :

- Les sœurs fan : Puisqu'on me la demande, cette suite, je l'ai écrite :)

Ce chapitre est écrit du point de vue de Sherlock :)

* * *

_***Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais  
**__**Bientôt, le monde m'aura oublié, tu sais…  
**__**Que j'aille…  
**__**Tu vois…***_

Depuis l'ombre des cyprès sous lesquels je me suis dissimulé, je regarde John quitter le cimetière. Il vient toujours ici les jours de thérapie. Il a toujours plus de mal à gérer la douleur lorsqu'elle a été disséquée dans tous les sens par cette _femme_.

Je soupire en repensant à la première fois où il était venu se recueillir sur ma tombe. J'étais resté caché si loin entre les arbres que je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il confiait à la pierre froide qui portait mon nom, et je m'étais mis en devoir d'acheter un petit magnétophone, que je dissimulais dans un pot de fleur avant chacune de ses visites, pour pouvoir l'écouter plus tard. J'aurais énormément souffert de mon isolement, s'il n'y avait eu le son de sa voix, sur cette minuscule bande.

John est le seul à me pleurer encore. Tout le monde a tourné la page, mis à part Molly, qui sait que je suis en vie, et Mrs Hudson, qui l'a découvert il y a quelques jours. Je dois admettre que j'ai commis une erreur en la laissant me surprendre, mais elle a compris le pourquoi de ma 'disparition'... Même si elle s'est mise en colère au départ, et qu'elle a essayé d'attirer John à Baker Street, je ne lui en veux pas. Tout sera bientôt terminé, de toute façon.

_***Je recherche un endroit pour me cacher et pour me faner en paix**__*****_

Je quitte le cimetière quelques minutes après John, juste après avoir récupéré mon magnétophone, qui me permettra d'écouter en rentrant les confessions vespérales de mon ancien colocataire. Je me glisse dans la même rame de métro que lui, et je garde un œil sur sa silhouette, qui s'amincit au fil des semaines.

"_John… Tu ne manges pas assez… Si tu atteins ton point de non-retour plus vite que prévu, il sera trop tard pour toi lorsque je reviendrai…"_

Je le regarde coller son portable à son oreille pour la dixième fois ce jour-là. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, dans ces moments-là. Je ne l'ai pas encore deviné. Il n'appelle pas mon numéro – je le saurais, puisque j'ai gardé le même –, il n'appelle personne, il a l'air d'écouter quelque chose, puis il se met à sourire, remet le téléphone dans sa poche, et il a l'air heureux, pour une minute ou deux.

"Tiens le coup, John. Plus que deux semaines, et tout sera terminé."

oOoOoOo

Je rentre à Baker Street et me glisse dans l'appartement 221C, où personne ne descend jamais. C'est ce qui m'a permis de rester caché tout ce temps : l'insalubrité du lieu n'attire aucun locataire, et Mrs Hudson elle-même n'y met pas les pieds.

Je m'installe sur le vieux matelas que j'ai mis dans un coin, et je branche mes écouteurs au magnétophone pour écouter ce que John avait à me dire aujourd'hui. Sa voix crépite un peu, mais, comme chaque fois, je me sens rassuré de pouvoir l'entendre. Entendre la voix de John signifie que mon suicide mis en scène a permis de sauver sa vie, et je ressens un sentiment d'accomplissement que je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté.

_*__Bonjour, Sherlock, je… Désolé, j'ai encore mal rien qu'à dire ton nom.*_

Je sais, John, je sais… Je suis désolé, moi aussi.

_*__J__'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop*_

Pour ne pas avoir tapissé ma tombe de pétunias? Non, je t'en suis plutôt reconnaissant.

_*Je suis allé manger sur Northumberland Avenue*_

Je sais. Tu faisais une cible facile, derrière cette vitre. J'ai eu envie de t'envoyer un sms pour que tu changes de table.

_*…__vider Baker Street, mais… Je ne peux pas.*_

Je sais. Ne viens pas tout de suite. Attends encore. Je t'appellerai.

_*...__c'est comme si tu pouvais encore y être, à m'attendre… Tant que je n'y mets pas les pieds, tu ne disparais pas vraiment, tu comprends…*_

Je sais… C'est pour ça que tu dois attendre pour venir, pour que ce miracle ait l'air de se réaliser.

_***Ne jamais les croire  
**__**Quand ils t'en parleront  
**__**Si tu pouvais me voir…***_

_*__Tu dois bien casser les pieds à Dieu et à ses anges, là-haut. Si tu t'ennuies, tu as sûrement déjà essayé de disséquer quelqu'un…*_

Tu me connais décidément trop bien, John…

_* Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai encore longtemps, sans toi... __Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir revenir du monde des morts?__*_

Deux semaines, John. Plus que deux semaines.

_*Pourquoi?*_

Pour te protéger, John. Tu comprendras, un jour.

_*__Je suis en colère après toi. Vraiment en colère. Et je suis… incroyablement malheureux. Je n'avais personne d'autre, je… Je n'avais personne d'autre que toi, et je n'ai plus personne.*_

_***Je partirai et je resterai seulement vêtu de toi  
**__**Souviens-toi encore  
**__**Quelques fois de moi…  
**__**Et ne leur pardonne pas***_

Je sais. Pardon. Mille fois pardon.

_*...quelque chose que tu dois savoir, quelque chose que tu n'as peut-être jamais deviné…*_

Tu me vexes, John. Il n'est rien que je ne puisse deviner.

_*Je n'aime que toi, et je n'aimerai jamais plus que toi.*_

Ah… Tu arrives encore à me prendre au dépourvu… J'avais commencé à la comprendre, John. Je l'ai compris un peu tard, mais je te promets de rattraper cela quand je serai de retour. Un peu de patience… Moi aussi, je t'aime, John.

_*__…__nous reprendrons la route ensemble là où nous l'avons laissée.*_

Je le sais. Attends-moi encore un peu. Je ne vais plus bouder longtemps.

_***Get me out of this place (Fais-moi sortir de cet endroit)***_

Je retire les écouteurs et mets le magnétophone de côté pour mercredi – le prochain jour de thérapie – puis j'attrape mon portable, et compose un numéro. Il est temps de sortir du placard et d'en finir avec ce snipper, _grand frère_, et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

oOoOoOo

John entre dans le cimetière à dix-sept heures, c'est-à-dire au moins deux heures et demies plus tôt que d'habitude, surtout pour un mercredi. Je n'ai pas pu le suivre toute la journée, aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi il a l'air si troublé. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre plusieurs heures pour le savoir. Au diable la discrétion : si quelque chose de grave est arrivé, je préfère le savoir tout de suite.

_***Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais  
**__**Des roses, de l'eau de rose sur moi…***_

Je contourne quelques arbres pour me rapprocher de la tombe, et je tends l'oreille. John a l'air… fatigué? Comme si…

"_Comme s'il avait atteint ses limites."_

"Bonsoir, Sherlock. Je... Je suis venu te dire au revoir, je suppose. Enfin... C'est plutôt 'à bientôt', pas vrai? Je te retrouverai très vite. Attends-moi."

_***Deux filles dans un jardin  
**__**Un jardin étrange  
**__**Mais retiens-moi par la main  
**__**Et si demain tu ne me rejoins pas  
**__**Alors continue sans moi***_

Non, non, non, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, John devait être assez fort, il devait pouvoir tenir encore, il... Non!

Je prends une seconde pour peser le pour et le contre. Me dévoiler? Si tôt? Tout n'est pas encore en place… Mais le cimetière est surveillé par Mycroft. Je peux me montrer dans le cimetière. L'endroit est sécurisé.

"_Je crois qu'il est temps."_

Je fais quelques pas pour sortir de l'ombre, et je m'approche de John, qui vient de sortir son revolver de sa poche.

"John."

Il se retourne vers moi, et je sens qu'il fait blocage et refuse de croire en ce qui est sous ses yeux.

"Tu es venu me chercher, Sherlock?"

Je sens que les larmes lui montent aux yeux, et je m'approche lentement de lui pour lui prendre l'arme des mains.

"Je suis vraiment là, John. Je t'ai accordé ton miracle."

_***Je partirai et je garderai que des restes de toi  
**__**Souviens-toi encore  
**__**Quelques fois de moi…  
**__**Et ne leur pardonne pas***_

Il tombe à genoux devant moi, et je m'agenouille près de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras.

"Retourne à Baker Street, John. Je t'y rejoindrai dans quelques jours. Je n'irai plus nulle part ensuite. Je resterai à tes côtés. Je te le promets."

Je glisse son arme dans ma poche, et je l'aide à se relever avant de caresser sa joue et de m'en aller, me promettant que tout serait réglé bientôt. Je veux que tout soit fini. Je n'en peux plus, moi non plus. Tout ça dure depuis bien trop longtemps.

_***Get me out of this place (Fais-moi sortir de cet endroit)  
**__**Get me out of this town (Fais-moi sortir de cette ville)  
**__**Before I drown in your deep (Avant que je me noie dans ta profonde)  
**__**Pink water (Eau de Rose)***_

Je rejoins Mycroft, qui m'attend en dehors du cimetière, et il me fait monter dans sa voiture, l'air un peu inquiet.

"Mes hommes ont failli intervenir. Que voulait-il faire avec ce revolver?"

"Se suicider, Mycroft. Cette histoire doit se terminer très vite."

Il se contente de hocher la tête. Il a sans doute deviné quels sentiments John a pour moi. J'espère qu'il ne sait pas encore que la réciproque est vraie. C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais dire à John moi-même.

_***I won't remember your face (Je ne me souviendrai pas de ton visage)  
**__**I can't remember your frown (Je ne peux pas me souvenir de ton froncement de sourcils)  
**__**Because I'll drown in your deep (Parce que je vais me noyer dans ta profonde)  
**__**Pink water (Eau de Rose)***_

La voiture nous emmène vers notre destination, quelque part sur Euston Road.

"Tu es sûr de tes informateurs, Mycroft?"

Il se contente de me fusiller du regard, et envoie un sms pour déployer ses hommes. Plus que quelques secondes, et c'en sera fini de ce cache-cache infernal.

_***Ten, nine, eight, seven… (Dix, neuf, huit, sept...)***_

Un seul coup de feu, et tout est terminé. Je laisse un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de mes lèvres, et j'adresse un sourire reconnaissant à Mycroft. S'il n'est pas le meilleur des frères, il a au moins le mérite d'être efficace.

"Bon, je suppose qu'il est temps que j'aille voir Lestrade."

"Tu es sûr d'avoir assez de preuves de ton innocence?"

"Bien assez."

_***Je pars, je ne reviendrai jamais  
**__**Bientôt, le monde m'aura oublié, tu sais…***_

La tête de Lestrade vaut de l'or. J'avoue que ça doit lui faire bizarre de me voir vivant après six mois à être sûr de ne plus jamais m'avoir sur le dos…

Quand j'y pense, j'ai dû faire drôlement peur à John aussi. Il n'avait plus vu mon visage depuis ce jour-là. Plus pensé à moi autrement que mort, ou aux portes de la mort, en train de lui dire adieu.

_***Je partirai et je resterai seulement vêtu de toi  
**__**Souviens-toi encore  
**__**Quelques fois de moi…  
**__**Et ne leur pardonne pas**_

_**Je partirai et je garderai que des restes de toi  
**__**Souviens-toi encore  
**__**Quelques fois de moi…  
**__**Mais ne leur pardonne pas***_

Je m'évade du commissariat au bout de 27 heures d'interrogatoire. Les preuves que j'ai fournies sont suffisantes, et ma 'résurrection' va être annoncée dans les journaux. Il est temps de retourner à Baker Street.

J'ouvre la porte, et rentre chez moi en homme libre, pour la première fois depuis six mois. Mrs Hudson m'entend arriver, et fait un signe de tête vers l'appartement. Je hoche la tête, et je gravis lentement les escaliers. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Je vais retrouver John. Je vais retrouver _John_.

J'ai envie de sourire comme un dément.

_***Get me out of this place (Fais-moi sortir de cet endroit)  
**__**Get me out of this town (Fais-moi sortir de cette ville)  
**__**Before I drown in your deep (Avant que je me noie dans ta profonde)  
**__**Pink water (Eau de Rose)***_

J'ouvre la porte du salon, et il est là, hagard, assis sur le canapé, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Son visage est pâle, et il a l'air de ne pas avoir dormi depuis longtemps.

_***I won't remember your face (Je ne me souviendrai pas de ton visage)  
**__**I can't remember your frown (Je ne peux pas me souvenir de ton froncement de sourcils)  
**__**Because I'll drown in your deep (Parce que je vais me noyer dans ta profonde)  
**__**Pink water (Eau de Rose)***_

Il me regarde, et je sens qu'il est rempli de tristesse, de colère, et d'autre chose, peut-être, de plus léger. Je sais que j'ai ouvert dans son cœur une blessure qui mettra des années à se refermer. Une blessure plus profonde que celle qui s'est refermée sur son épaule. Une blessure plus grave qu'une blessure par balle.

"John."

C'est le seul mot qui accepte de sortir de ma bouche. S'il me regarde comme ça plus longtemps, je vais me noyer dans ses yeux.

Il me regarde toujours.

Toute son attitude est empreinte de ce calme effrayant qui précède les tempêtes.

* * *

Il y aura un troisième et dernier chapitre du point de vue de John :)

Review?

- Layla


	3. True Love

Voilà la suite/fin de cette fanfiction :)

Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai oublié de préciser que la chanson était _Pink Water_ d'Indochine, et je crois que dans le premier chapitre, je n'ai pas dit non plus que la chanson était _Telle est ma prière_ de Kyo. En tout cas, ce coup-ci, je précise que la chanson _True Love_ est une chanson de P!nk :)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis que je suis revenu à Baker Street. Avant que Sherlock n'entre dans la pièce, à l'instant, je n'étais pas sûr de ce que j'avais vu dans le cimetière. Un fantôme? Une hallucination? Pourtant, cette chose bien réelle et solide m'avait pris mon revolver, et mon esprit me répétait en boucle qu'_il_ était vivant.

Mais il ne pouvait _pas_ être vivant. Je l'avais vu tomber du toit de St Bart. J'avais vu son corps ensanglanté sur le pavé londonien. J'avais vu sa tombe. Et malgré tout cela, il arrivait à être debout, devant moi, dans l'encadrement de la porte de notre ancien appartement.

"John?"

Ah… C'est _sa_ voix. C'est _vraiment_ sa voix.

"_Dieu, si c'est un rêve, faites que je ne me réveille jamais."_

Mais je sais que ce n'est pas un rêve. Dans mes rêves, _il_ est soit mort, soit nu entre mes bras. Je n'ai pas de rêves intermédiaires. Je ne dors plus, d'ailleurs, car les bons comme les mauvais rêves me tourmentent.

Si ce n'est pas un rêve, c'est qu'il est vraiment là. S'il est vraiment là, c'est qu'il m'a menti pendant six mois. S'il m'a menti à ce point, il mérite de gouter à ma colère.

"John?", répète-t-il.

Je me lève, les poings serrés, la gorge nouée, sentant que tout ce que j'ai gardé enfermé en moi est en train de bouillir et va finir par jaillir.

_***Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say (Parfois je déteste chaque stupide mot que tu dis)  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face (Parfois j'ai envie de te gifler au visage)***_

"Tu m'as abandonné."

Il baisse la tête. Il a l'air honteux. Puis il relève les yeux vers moi, et son regard aussi est chargé de douleur. Il enlève son manteau et le pend au crochet, et ce geste du quotidien me donne envie de me rouler en boule et de pleurer.

"Je suis désolé, John. Je devais le faire, pour te protéger, pour protéger Mrs Hudson… Moriarty ne m'a pas laissé le choix."

"Il devait y avoir un autre moyen, tu aurais pu me laisser un message, venir me voir, quelque chose!"

"Tu étais surveillé, John. Et j'avais laissé un message pour toi, ici. Mais tu n'es pas revenu. Je n'avais pas prévu ça."

"Et le _grand_ Sherlock Holmes n'a pas trouvé de meilleure idée pour se faire passer pour mort que de se suicider devant son _meilleur ami_?"

_***There's no one quite like you (Il n'y a personne comme toi)  
You push all my buttons down (Tu me rends complètement fou)  
I know life would suck without you (Je sais que la vie craindrait sans toi)***_

Il baisse la tête, et je sens que je l'ai blessé. C'est très bien. Ça nous fait une blessure chacun comme ça. La mienne déchire mon cœur, la sienne entaille son égo.

"John… Je te demande pardon. Je suis tellement désolé. Je te le jure."

_***At the same time, I wanna hug you (J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras et de)  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck (t'étrangler en même temps)***_

"Je suis tellement, _tellement_ en colère contre toi, Sh-Sherlock."

Ma voix tremble un peu. Il me regarde, et je sens qu'il s'empêche de venir vers moi. Je sens qu'il a peur que je lui mette mon poing dans la figure, et il a raison. Je devrais le frapper. Je devrais même envisager de lui marteler le torse de mes poings, de me mettre à pleurer, et de le prendre dans mes bras.

_***You're an asshole but I love you (Tu es un connard, mais je t'aime)  
And you make me so mad I ask myself (Et tu m'énerves tellement que je me demande)  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go (Pourquoi je suis toujours là, et où je pourrais aller)***_

"Je sais, John. Je comprends que tu sois en colère. C'est ma faute. J'ai cru que tu ne souffrirais pas trop de cette mise en scène, puis j'ai réalisé... J'ai réalisé que tu n'avais personne pour te soutenir, pour t'aider à supporter cette épreuve. J'ai cru que tu pourrais tenir quand même, mais tu t'affaiblissais de jour en jour, tu devenais un fantôme…"

"Tu as fait de moi un fantôme. Chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur ce maudit pavé, je ne peux penser qu'à ces pavés que tu as noyés de sang, chaque fois que je suis obligé de passer près de St Bart, je fais un détour d'une heure pour ne pas traverser ces lieux où tu m'as quitté, chaque fois que je rentre chez moi, mes pieds prennent la direction de Baker Street et mon cœur saigne quand je dois m'en détourner. Tu as failli me tuer avec toi, Sherlock."

"Je… Pardonne-moi. S'il te plait. Pardonne-moi."

Je m'approche de lui, et son regard suppliant me fait presque changer d'avis. Mais mon cœur a besoin de ce soulagement, et je lui colle mon poing dans la figure. Il vacille, surpris, et se retrouve au sol. Je suis sur lui en une seconde, à califourchon sur ses hanches, les mains sur son col, et je le secoue, je veux lui faire du mal comme il m'a fait du mal, je veux le détruire, mais je ne peux pas. Je viens de le retrouver.

J'agrippe sa chemise et je me mets à pleurer, la tête posée sur son torse. Je pleure toutes les larmes que je n'ai pas laissé couler, même devant sa tasse de thé froide. Je pleure tout ce que je ne lui ai pas dit. Je pleure parce que l'homme que j'aime avait disparu de ma vie, et qu'il y est réapparu en force, créant un ouragan dans mon existence diminuée.

_***You're the only love I've ever known (Tu es le seul amour que j'aie connu)  
But I hate you, I really hate you, (Mais je te hais, je te hais vraiment)  
So much, I think it must be (Tellement que je pense que ça doit être)**_

_**True love (Le véritable amour)***_

Je sens ses bras se refermer autour de moi, et il me serre si fort contre lui que j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber en miettes entre ses bras. J'ai l'impression qu'il pleure aussi, mais je ne vois pas son visage, alors je ne peux pas savoir.

_***It must be true love (ça doit être le véritable amour)  
Nothing else can break my heart like (Rien d'autre ne peut briser mon coeur comme)  
True love (Le véritable amour)***_

C'est alors que je remarque son odeur. Elle est tout autour de moi, et elle n'a pas changé. J'ai l'impression d'être rentré à la maison, et cela répare l'une des multiples égratignures qui composent cette longue blessure au creux de mon cœur. Puis je sens ses mains se glisser dans mes cheveux, et il me fait lever la tête. Je plonge dans son regard, et j'ai envie de me noyer dans ses yeux, de ne jamais plus détourner le regard, de ne jamais plus le quitter des yeux.. Une autre petite blessure se referme.

"Sherlock."

"Je suis là, John. Je ne vais plus nulle part."

_***It must be true love **__**(ça doit être le véritable amour)**_  
No one else can break my heart like you (Personne d'autre ne peut briser mon coeur comme toi)*

"Tu n'as pas intérêt. Si tu me fais ça, je te jure que je n'attends pas six mois avant de me coller un revolver sur la tempe."

Je pense chaque mot que je dis, et il le sait. Je sens qu'il se crispe, et il me serre à nouveau contre lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou.

"Ne fais plus jamais ça, John. J'ai cru mourir pour de bon quand je t'ai vu sortir ce revolver de ta poche. Je ne te survivrais pas non plus, John. J'espère que tu es conscient de ça."

Je hoche la tête doucement.

_***Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings (Essaye rien qu'une fois de comprendre mes sentiments)  
Just once please try not to be so mean (Rien qu'une fois, s'il te plait, essaye de ne pas être aussi mesquin)***_

J'ai mal aux mains à force d'agripper sa chemise, mais je n'ose pas le lâcher. Je me dis que c'est peut-être un rêve, au final, et qu'il va s'évaporer si j'arrête de le toucher. Il doit avoir senti mon trouble, et il saisit mes mains pour les détacher du tissu auquel elles se sont greffées.

_***Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E (Répète après moi maintenant : R-O-M-A-N-C-E)  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Allez, je le dirai lentement)  
You can do it babe (Tu peux le faire, Bébé)***_

"Je ne vais nulle part, John. Je reste avec toi. Pour toujours."

Je me contente de hocher la tête, encore une fois. Il se redresse, en position assise, et il me garde sur ses genoux, sans essayer de me repousser. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je fourre mon nez dans ses cheveux. Je respire son odeur à pleins poumons. A chaque inspiration, une petite plaie se referme.

_***At the same time, I wanna hug you (J'ai envie de te serrer dans mes bras et de)  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck (t'étrangler en même temps)*  
**__***You're an asshole but I love you (Tu es un connard, mais je t'aime)  
**__**And you make me so mad I ask myself (Et tu m'énerves tellement que je me demande)  
**__**Why I'm still here, or where could I go (Pourquoi je suis toujours là, et où je pourrais aller)***_

Je sens ses bras se resserrer encore plus autour de ma taille, et j'ai l'impression étrange de ne pas avoir été le seul à être blessé dans la manœuvre.

_***You're the only love I've ever known (Tu es le seul amour que j'aie connu)  
But I hate you, I really hate you, (Mais je te hais, je te hais vraiment)  
So much, I think it must be (Tellement que je pense que ça doit être)**_

_**True love (Le véritable amour)***_

Il détache à nouveau mon visage de son cou et plonge son regard dans le mien. Pendant une seconde, j'ai l'impression qu'il va juste rester comme ça, à me regarder, pour le restant de nos jours. Puis il m'attire à lui, et je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, et le monde devient de plus en plus beau, de plus en plus éclatant, de plus en plus réel. Je ne suis plus un fantôme. Je ne suis plus un spectre perdu dans une longue errance. La ville n'est plus morte autour de moi. J'entends le chant des oiseaux, et je goute, sur les miennes, la saveur de ses lèvres.

_****__***It must be true love (ça doit être le véritable amour)  
Nothing else can break my heart like (Rien d'autre ne peut briser mon coeur comme)  
True love (Le véritable amour)**_  
It must be true love (ça doit être le véritable amour)  
No one else can break my heart like you (Personne d'autre ne peut briser mon coeur comme toi)*

I think it must be love*

J'écarte son visage du mien, une seconde, avant de replonger sur lui et de prendre possession de ses lèvres. Je veux sentir qu'il est en vie, je veux sentir la chaleur de sa peau, les battements de son cœur, et j'arrache, dans ma détresse, tous les boutons de sa chemise. Je romps notre baiser et pose mes mains contre son torse. Il est chaud. Son cœur bat la chamade. Et je me mets à pleurer.

"John..."

_***Why do you rub me off the wrong way? (Pourquoi déteins-tu sur moi de cette manière?)  
Why do you say the things that you say? (Pourquoi dis-tu les choses que tu dis?)  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be (Parfois je me demande comment nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble)  
But without you I'm incomplete (Mais sans toi je suis incomplet)***_

Il me serre contre lui, et je glisse mes bras sous sa chemise, autour de sa taille. Je sens la chaleur de sa peau sur ma joue, et elle me rassure. Je ne veux plus jamais le lâcher, ne plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner de moi, ne plus jamais le perdre des yeux.

Je suis épuisé.

Il glisse un doigt sous mon menton et me fait relever la tête. Il dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, et je le sens me pousser légèrement avant de se relever et de me tendre la main pour m'aider à faire de même. Il ne lâche pas ma main, et il m'emmène vers sa chambre.

_***I think it must be (Je pense que ça doit être)  
True love (Le véritable amour)***_

"Sherlock?"

"Mrs Hudson a changé les draps. Tu es fatigué de ces six mois de chagrin. Je suis fatigué de mes heures d'interrogatoire et de ces six mois de fuite. Je te raconterai tout demain."

Je hoche la tête et me laisse conduire jusqu'à la petite pièce encombrée de livres et de produits chimiques, et je me déshabille avant de me glisser entre les draps, du côté où je sais qu'il ne dort pas.

_***It must be true love (ça doit être le véritable amour)  
Nothing else can break my heart like (Rien d'autre ne peut briser mon coeur comme)  
True love (Le véritable amour)***_

Je sens le matelas s'affaisser alors qu'il me rejoint, et sa chaleur m'enveloppe tout entier. Il glisse un bras autour de ma taille et m'attire à lui, jusqu'à ce que je sois calé contre son torse et que je sente son souffle sur ma nuque.

"Ne me quitte plus jamais, Sherlock. Je te jure que je n'y survivrai pas."

"Je n'irai nulle part. je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin de mes jours."

Il y eut un silence, le temps d'un battement de cœur, puis il ajouta :

"Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose après la mort, mais quoi qu'il y ait, je resterai avec toi. Et si c'est la réincarnation qui nous attend, je parcourrai chaque centimètre carré de cette terre pour te retrouver."

Une larme solitaire coule sur ma joue, et une nouvelle égratignure se referme dans mon cœur. Je le sens déposer un doux baiser dans le creux de mon cou, et je me serre un peu plus fort contre lui.

"Dors, John. Je suis sûr qu'aucun rêve ne te tourmentera, ce soir."

Je laisse sa chaleur me bercer, et tout devient noir.

Je ne me sens plus vide. Je ne me sens plus seul. Je ne me sens plus mort.

Sherlock… je crois aux miracles.

_***It must be true love (ça doit être le véritable amour)  
No one else can break my heart like** **you (Personne s'autre ne peut briser mon coeur comme toi)***_

* * *

Bon, j'espère que cette fin vous aura plu :3 Je n'ai pas très envie d'écrire un autre chapitre, parce que j'aime cette fin laissée en suspens, j'aime le fait de ne pas devoir expliquer, en détail, ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce fichu toit, et ce que Sherlock a fait pendant six mois.

Merci de m'avoir lue :3

Review?

- Layla


End file.
